dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Stephine Star Fire No.1
The New Birth.By Zeb OswaltNote: This is a fan fic on the characters created by David Michelin & Mike Vosburg for DC comics. Though changed as it’s now in the new DC mulitiverse. Thanx to Super Boy’s punch. It’s more tech based world. The core stays the same, but every thing around it has changed. Here it is starting at page1.　:: Ever wonder what it be like to see your own birth? Is the physical birth the only one? Meet Stephanie Starfire. Raised by the She put it on a board with wheels and put it on a leash. As humans other than her became slaves. Doing labor for the Steph,” Why are you kidnapping me?”Man,” What? Look woman, I haven’t kidnapped you. I’m freeing you. You were a slave now I’m getting you out of here to the resistance. The Steph,” Ok who are you?”::His shuttle is slightly hit by a Man,” Not exactly the time to make introductions! Fine, ok I’m Mygorg ship it shutters a bit as he fired back at them.::Mygorg are keeping us as prisoners. Me and a brave few are fighting these *beep* (*beeps*. “Mygorg. One was born to the real ruler a general named Grath. His son was named Sookaroth. These two humans were used to breed to make his concubine. They breaded the child with their tech. Using the best of both. A sickening process, but it’s what they did. Making the perfect woman for him this Stephanie Star fire. But, this isn’t her true birth. This was just how she came into the world. ZhenqYarp was Sookaroth’s second in command. Steph was raised taught all she would need. Reading writing. Dance how to drive his space ship. So she could take care of all Sookaroth’s needs. Massage, even medical treatments. To the Mygorgs a concubine had to be all things to the one they were to serve. Exercise was important. But, she is to believe that Sookaroth was her all. She was given a control caller to make sure she can’t attack him. Steph was even trained in fighting. So if some one got past his guards she would be the last line of defense. Trained in hand to hand and slightly with bladed weapons. The control collar would keep her in his control. She couldn’t attack Sookaroth. As would be their to take care of all his needs once she reached 18. She thought of one of the Mygorgs as her enemy. Having no knowledge their all her enemies. But, this one Sarndracorsh. Was a woman who wanted to fight and kill her at every turn. She was Sookaroth’s first wife. She hated that he took a human concubine. Were Steph given any free will she’d understand it. But, along with the collar she was never taught how to live. She was just their to be the Mygorg’s slave. One day when she went out for morning training with 2 guards. Right when the morning sun hit them a tall muscular man with Brown hair and eyes with German features showed up. Shooting the 2 guards from a small space ship. A shuttle as it was. He quickly picked up Steph and used a device to disable her collar. As he flew it away to a bigger ship. As the Mygorg ships fired at them. Steph is confused. She almost fights the man as he frees her. Having no idea he just freed her.::Mygorg. They found a handsome Asian Man who was a great fighter. As well as a white woman who was very pretty. Strong. Extremely bright. The Mygorgs then mated them. The Mygorgs were from another planet. They were Bat like men, but they had no wings. Their ships and tech made it ware they didn’t need it anymore. They wore black uniforms that were almost German in nature. Years ago they concerted this planet. Human’s that were once tech as well, but they lost their warrior spirit. Battle no longer mattered they had become a peaceful Utopia. The problem was the Mygorg weren’t here to be friendly. They easily crushed them. Save one.. Lady Djinn a powerful tech user whom had powers that could be considered magic. She had a robot army that bloodied the noise of the Mygorgs army. To the point ware they were to surrender to her. Them they made an offer they would make her their queen and let her concur the world. She went for it. They made her a figure head. As they really ruled. Letting her be in power though she really wasn’t. She made her second in command her cat. Who had been killed eelier. She drug the cat around with her after having it stuffed and mounted. Dagan Steph,” Nice manors. I’m Stephanie Starfire. The name they gave me. I am to be the concubine to Dagan,” Great scuse me if I don’t bow. But, right now we’ve got a tail. And their not easy to lose.”Steph,” Your not a military man.”Dagan,” No till all this time I was a pastor. Then I realized this was un godly so I started a resistance with other like minded people. Look I don’t need a back seat general.”::Steph kisses him he looks shocked. Then she grabbed the controls and used the guns to shot the right engine to the ship on the right of them. It sent it crashing into the other ship getting rid of their tail.::Steph,” Arial combat, the first thing I learned in protection of Sookaroth. Here take the controls I think you can handle it from here.” Dagan” Er…em, yeah thanks.”::Dagan flies them to his space ship one they stole from the Mygorgs. It was a midsize ship. A freighter that was purple. It had a descent wing span. As the shuttle got them on board. A odd looking cat like man welcomes them aboard.:: Dagan,” Steph this is Dave Moon watcher , he’s a con man, but an important part of the resistance.” Dave,” What? What? Me a con man? I’m the salt of the earth. I’m wounded you’d think I was ever dishonest.“Dagan,” He’s also full of it.”Steph,” Charming.”Dagan,” Come on I’ll introduce you to the rest of the crew. “Steph,” Hopefully their a better shot than you.”Dagan,” *beep* you. Come on the rest of the crew will look forward to meeting you.”Steph puts her arm around Dagan.::Steph,” *beep* me? Why aren’t you the charmer. All the girls must fall at your feet cause of your silver tongue.”Dave,.” Hee , I guess this is the first time ya meet a Mygorg’s Concubine huh Dagan? They’re like the best guards in the world, but with benefits to the Mygorgs. They maybe human, but their trained to be the best. Once you removed the collar you freed her up and now she can kill them. “ Dagan,” I didn’t bring her here to be a weapon. I freed her as a fellow human being!”Dave,” Of course, I know compassion you know me. I’m Mr. compassion.”Dagan,” I’ll admit you have a good heart Moon watcher, but you’d always look for the best angle you can get out of something first.”　Dave,” Would I do that? Come on I’m good old Moon watcher. Prince among men.”::Dagan shakes his head as he and Steph go to meet the others. They get to the pilot area and see several people there. ::Dagan,” Stephanie Starfire This is Anzus, a techo mage like Anzus,” Greeting and salutations. It is a pleaser to meet you young lady.” Steph,” Thanx you too.”Anzus was anm old man with white hair and a long beard. He wore a robe and carried a staff that was full of tech. There was some tech that appeared to be in his arms. Next Dagan walked up to a giant of a man with a bald head. He was built like a pro wrestler in the 70s. And a few scars. He wore the out fit of a gladiator. And cared a bladed weapon. As well as a energy shield. ::Dagan,” Er…this is Thump, he doesn’t talk much.”Steph well nice to meet you Thump.”::Thump looks at her and waves. Though he says nothing. He almost smiles to steph. However he keeps an almost garnet like scowl on his face.::Dagan,” He’s a good guy once you get to know him, but the mygogs had him fight bio generated dragons in the gladatory rings and kill friends of his to keep living. “Steph,” I see. “Dagan,” And last we have Karoleen. “::A woman in her 50s walks up to Steph and Dagan. Steph sticks out a hand to shake hers. She smiles to steph razing her right hand which is a blade that extends from a metal pace that replaced hwer arm she put the blade away and extends her other hand and shakes Stephs other hand.::Captain Karoleen,” I was Captain Karoleen. At one time. The Mygorgs used me to catch other humans. Till one day I lost some one. My trainer cut off my arm. I blamed all men for that. For years I hated them…it was wasted hate. Anzus, taught me there was good in people. Man woman evil doesn’t choice a form. He showed me there could be good. So don’t blame a man for what happened. The Maygog are the enemy. Blame them for the beasts they are. “ Steph,” Em,…ok.”::Captain Karoleen goes back to piloting the ship.”Steph,” A bit preachy isn’t she?”Dagan,” She a great solder I let her talk as much as she likes.”Steph,” What ever.”Dagan,” Which reminds me, Captain Karoleen has a spare suit of armor you can ware. You running around in Green pock dots maybe fun to watch, but their not good for battle.”Steph,” Fine. Though I seem to do ok with it.”::Dagan gets her a suit of green armor. She puts it on. ::Dagan,” Em, should I turn around?”Steph,” Enjoy the show for all I care. “::Dagan acts a gentleman and turns around. As Steph gets dressed.::Dagan,” Ok I should teach you fighting.”Steph,” Hope your better at hand to hand than you are with ship guns.”::Dagan fights with her in hand to hand. He’s a bit better than her, but not by much. After all she was trained to protect Sarndracorsh. :: Dagan,” Ok lets try weapons. “::He shows her how to shot a laser gun. And how to activate the energy shield on them. And how to use the targeting device in her armor. The sights on it made it easy to fire the gun when the shield was up. It took her a bit to hit the target. Hand lasers weren’t in her training. Still, she got better at it. Dagan then then taught her how to use a sword. She was very good with it, but Dagan was a bit better. She then figured a possible weakness in the way he looked at her. She kissed him again surprising him. As she disarmed him and pointed her blade at his throat. ::Steph,” I have found your weakness Dagan…me.”Dagan,” Em…guess I’ll have to work on that.”::They continued to practice. Days and weeks they did this and it turned to months. And not only did they practice fighting. They also begin to fall in love. And the relationship went from kissing to other things people close do. Waking up in bed together. One day while laying next to Dagan Steph smiled and kissed Dagan.::Steph,” That was quite pleasant.”Dagan,” I can say a lot more of it than that.”Steph,” You know what else you can do for me?”Dagan,” What’s that dear?”::She licked her lips as she looked deeply in his eyes and slowly opened her mouth to speak. She then kicked him out of bed.::Steph,” Go make me some breakfast.”Dagan,” Ommph!”Steph,” What I cooked last time.”::Dagan looks annoyed at her, but laughs and makes them some food. They also went on missions against the Maygog. Freeing more slaves aboard their ship the Freedom march. They made many runs even making a small base ware they could fix the ship. As they stole supplies from the Maygogs. Even improving the power structure of the ship. But, this hadn’t gone unnoted by the Maygogs. Speechify Sarndracorsh, as he slammed his hands on the table His father just died and now he was in charge. Sarndracorsh,” We must do something about this Stephine Starfire. Wouldn’t you agree Lady Djinn?” Lady Djinn ,” Of Corse, I and my second in command Darwin have thought about this seriously!” ::She picks up her dead stuffed cat and looks it in the eyes.:: Lady Djinn ,”: Isn’t that right general Darwin?” ::She looks in the eyes of her dead cat.:: Lady Djinn ,” He agrees! These slaves trying to escape must be put down!” ::She fires a beam from the tech gauntlet on a weapon on her hands. That sends a laser beam threw a wall. :: Lady Djinn ,” Darwin has a great plan. We set them up to ware they think they can free a bunch of prisoners in a certain place. Then out forces kill them right then and there. “ ::She pets her dead cat and hugs it. As Sarndracorsh shakes his head. ZhenqYarp just watches this in a bit of amusement. Still, though quite made she had a great plan. With enough men they could catch them. Maybe end the rebels before they become to much of a problem. They ware a nuance up till now, but they were starting to take down important areas. They were freeing more slaves than the Maygogs finance could afford to lose. They would set up false rumors of a place ware lots of slaves will be moved for mass execution. They would set up false internet massages about this. Their military guards will send it all over the planet. A planet that looks like ours. Tranen 8. As it was called. It looked like earth only the ground was brown against the blue water. From satellite the earth looked green and Blue. This planet was also closer to when earth had the Pangaea land mass. Every thing was still connected. The air was like our world. Some of the animals were very different. The dragons were once animals close to kimono dragons, but bio engineering had changed them a lot. ZhenqYarp had a lot of them set up in this place. A few slaves would be brought in to fool the rebels. With tons of guards. Sadly Dave’s contacts made him and the other rebels believe it was legit. As the Freedom March flew to the place ware this all started. A massive building. Called the Citadel of Mollachon. Dagan and co readied their forces as they prepared to sneak in. finding an under ground tunnel that let them in the building as they snuck in quietly. Sneaking pass the guards. They weren’t going to kill them till they found hostages. Dagan said a prayer. Steph looked a bit conserved, but she wasn’t sure why. Then again not much of this made since human interaction was new to her. Was her relationship with Dagan on her mind to much? Ashe wasn’t sure, but why had she never had this feeling before? They crept threw this dark dank building. The floor was empty. As the moved to the center part of this building. This building wasn’t used for years. But, all info said tons of prisoners were going to be executed here. The rooms were started to get lights in them, but the lights were a bit low. Till they got to a room that was a lot brighter. Ware a bunch of hostages were chained to the floor. It was a big room completely white almost a high school gymnasium. As the walked to the prisoners. Humans like themselves all slaves. Dagan looked around with his laser gun drawn as the energy shield metal latches extended. And then energy crackled as it formed a circle making a shield over the weapon to protect the user. Steph had her weapon drawn as well and her shield up. Thump, Dave & Anzus ware with them. Lady Djinn were one of the few left. The Myogs had killed them. Techno Magic and art were one of the first things stamped out. They lead to imagination. Music was the next. Imagination lead to wants of freedom. They would start to think again. Intellect was prized in a slave, but creativity was greatly feared. A smart person was useful as long as they fit in line. A creative mind was dangerous. They think of new ideas and want to get out. A smart person with out imagination can be wielded to get what you want. Steph and the rest moved closer and closer. The rebels moved closer to the prisoners as Dagan taped on of the human slaves on the shoulder as he looked to him. Dagan then notices save those 3 the rest were dead.:: Dagan,” What the *beep*?” Man,” I…I… I’m sorry they made us.” ::Just then flood lights beamed on them. And they were surrounded by Maygos & A few Bio dragons. Dagan and the others stood back to back seeing they were now trapped. On the top bleacher surrounded by guards Sarndracorsh stood. He smiled with his hands on his hips. And a big smile on his face. As he walked forward a bit on the bleachers. :: 　 Sarndracorsh,” Well, looks like we have you! Worry not Dagan I shall have Star Fire as my concubine. As she was raised to be.” Dagan,” No one should be raised like that!” Steph,” You too know I’m here right?” Sarndracorsh,” Oh yes dear I know. Best of all I get to personally witness your fall. ZhenqYarp said I shouldn’t show up. Said I should leave it to lesser person in our empire. But, Lady Djinn told me how good it would feel to see you and your group caught! Now I get to watch as your taken to our mines. Ware you will work till you die. Well, save 2 of you. Dagan I will make you watch as I rapture Stephanie Starfire. And then have you killed your head will be decapitated. As you now sit on my night stand. I may even yours your head after I have a taxidermist take care of the head make you the center peace at all my parties. So that you good preacher Dagan can watch, as Steph stays at my side…forever!” Steph,” Nooooooooooo!~” ::She aims her laser gun at Sarndracorsh. Using the targeting device on her eye peace. Shooting Sarndracorsh right between the eyes. All the way from the ground to the top of the bleachers as the Maygos and the Bio dragons rush them. And rebels fire at them with their weapons. Hiding behind the dead slave bodies. At first Steph ids discussed by this, but knew it was better than being dead. But, her people were slowly being shot down around her. As Anzus started to sweat. He gritted his teeth as he fired beams at the Mygorgs. “ Anzus,” No! This can not happen!” ::More humans die though Dagan shots down a few more Mygogs as does Stephanie. Dave kills a few as well. As Thump kills a Bio Dragon with his sword. Though Thump doesn’t say a word. Though rage and anger is in his eyes. As he tears threw them. As lasers fly around Stephine she still keeps her head shooting down Mygogs. Yet she’s hit a few times But, she’s still ok. Bleeding a bit. But, she fights on still using the dead body in front of her is still in front of her to block against shots. Their laser fire cuts threw the dead body as bits of it falls off. As Anzus looks anger and more in shock. As he stands up with his staff. As he walks to the middle. As good as the rebels are they are majorily out numbered. As laser fire filled the area. As smoke begin to build. As Steph and the others keep firing. As Anzus raises his staff over his head as he shakes with anger. As energy builds over him. A white hot almost like fire energy builds around him. Almost spotlighting him. As the other rebels kept fighting. As Other rebels kept dieing. From the Mygogs keep shooting them down. As Anzus seems affected watching them die. As he rages more.:: Anzus,” This shall not be the end! It can not end in this fashion.” ::AS the energy builds over him. As The Maygogs try to shot Anzus. But the energy stops it. It acts like a shield stopping it. As Anzus closes his eyes. As a ball of energy fills the place. Cutting threw all the Maygogs killing them. As Anzus falls to the ground. Thump picks him up and the rebels run.:: Dagan,” They’ll be more here soon lets get back to the ship! “ ::They run back the way they came Shooting their way out of there. As Steph and Dagan take the lead. While Dave guards the rear in case some one tries to sneak up on them. Till they get to the shuttle that will take them to the ship. When a giant Mygog shows up. He had a flat screen tv on his chest that showed ZhenqYarp’s face. Dagan rushed every one on the shuttle.:: Steph,” I’m not leaving you to fight him alone!” Dagan,” You have to go. The rebels need you to lead them. I’ve taught you all I know. ZhenqYarp thinks if he kills me he kills the rebellion, but you can keep it alive! You can save it.” Steph,” Better yet wee kill this over sized Hairless bat and we lead the rebellion.” Dagan, Kisses her deeply and pushes her in the shuttle as Thump holds her not letting her get back in the battle. As she struggles to go back and save Dagan. As Dagan smiles at her.:: Dagan,” When I get back Steph…you make the breakfast.” Dave shuts the shuttle door as He then flies the shuttle back to the ship.:: Steph,” *Beep* Dagan don’t you leave me! He‘ll kill you get back here.” ::She looks down unable to watch as Dagan faces off against the Giant Maygog. As on the screen showing ZhenqYarp‘s face speaks. :: 　 ZhenqYarp,” Touching. I know the old fool Sarndracorsh was going to die. Still I made a clone of my self with this and increased it’s size with Bio manipulation. Increasing his speed, size and power. He will kill you and in doing so cut out the heart of the rebellion. “ Dagan,” Think again ZhenqYarp, we are like a hydra. Cut one head off and another grows to replace it. So lets get this over with!” ZhenqYarp,” I think you underestimate your importance. Still, I will be ready for whom ever is next. For now though the curtain is falling on you Dagan. “ ::The clone holds up to blades as well as he creates two energy shield on his arm bands. As Dagan draws his sword. And it flips out. He then creates his energy shield. He does the fencing stance ready to fight the clone. As he swings at the clone as he blocks it and It swings his other sword at Dagan’s head. As he blocks it with his energy shield. As Dagan swings the sword at the clone’s leg cutting it. As the clone swings he sword at his head Dagan ducks as the other sword stabs Dagan in the gut as he bleeds threw the mouth as he fights on. The rebels watch this on the monitor as The get back to the Freedom March and Stephine,” We can’t leave him there! He’ll die.”::Dagan slams his shield into the face of ZhenqYarp’s clone. As Dagan bleeds from the mouth. He stabs the clone in the heart destroying ZhenqYarp’s monitor. As the clone swings his swords as Dagan blocks the left sword but the right one cuts his head off. As his head falls to the ground Steph tears at Thump trying to get away. But, she‘s not using her skills she‘s just raging against him like an animal. She wants to get her lovers body, but he‘s gone. There was nothing she could do. The rebels feel her pain. Dagan was their leader, but there was nothing they could do. As they flew threw space away from this planet to their hidden base. On the other side of the planet. In a smoke filed place that was very damp. Ware sincers were having trouble reading on the planet. They also had devices to scramble it. As Stephanie falls to the ground. As the ship lands in their hidden base that looks like a falling apart crapy building. Inside though it had tons of up to date computers. And a new laser gallant gun well 15 of them set up to defend the base. As well as some missiles that added a sonic blast to their explosion. As Steph almost cried. She wanted to as she just looked at the ground. As tears welled up in her eyes. Still, she wasn’t going to cry. They had tons of leather conferrable chairs. But, steph just wanted to sit in the corner and look at the ground. She thought of Dagan for a second. She had a image of him saved in her armors memory files. She looked at it for a bit. She felt dead inside for a second, but like the phoenix she was about to be reborn. As she stood up. Dead was Stephanie Starfire the concubine. Born was Stephanie Starfire the rebel leader. :: Steph,” We going to start booming them ware ever we can. Any one have an idea ware we can find music? “ 　 　Steph,” Great lets get this going.” ::Steph used the Freedom March to shoot up a few Maygo buildings. Then started set up a satellite that sent the Four non blond song What’s going on threw out them. As the people started to look up a bit. As the Mygog realized the rebels hadn’t physically freed, all the slaves, but with a bit of music their freed something more dangerous.. their minds. As Steph used the Freedom march to shoot down a few more of their ships. As she flew off from Mygog head quarters ZhenqYarp realized how true Dagan’s last words were. They had just given the Hydra that was the rebels a new head. And one that’s a lot more dangerous. Lady Djinn was busy petting her dead cat. Still, she smiled a bit at how easily her plan to be rid of Sarndracorsh. Soon she’d be rid of his wife and not just the figure head, but the true head of the Mygogs. She also removed Dagan with one fell swoop. Granted she saw that Stephine Starfire might be a bigger threat. She spoke of this to her dead cat. Whispering. Since he is her second in command. We see Steph At the controls of the Freedom march as her fellow rebels cheer. Even Steph felt like she lost to much. Dagan the love of her life was dead. Now she and this rag tag group of people had to save her world. And now she had toi lead this uprising this R'ebellion'. Maybe they would see her as the 'Pier Gerlofs Donia of this world. '''Big Pier name came from that old pirate. She laughed a bit. :: 　Steph,” Wonding when they will relize I’m just a screwed up young gal and not this worlds '''Pier Gerlofs Donia.”'Steph,” A bit.” 　